A New Challenge
by Bleach Munky
Summary: This is my take on zoids after they win the Royal Cup! R&R pretty please
1. Chapter 1

Wow i started this back in 2006 XD but anyhoo... this is a zoid fic from a very old fandom of mine BitXLeena, and this is my attempt at continuity...

Here we go...

Disclaimer: I dont own zoids...

"Damn... almost time for my first day of class S... "  
His aquamarine eyes blurred then fixated on the plain red numbers of the clock which read... "8:42"  
Bit never really got up this early; he was more of a 10 o'clock kinda guy. But he was too excited to sleep. He lumbered to the bathroom and flipped the switch. And with a big yawn, began his morning routine.

9:00... her Amethyst eyes slowly open and fixed to the ceiling.  
"Morning again....." she grumbled  
Leena's alarm had done its job. The shapely young woman rose out of her bed and threw on her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom.

About an hour later everyone was sitting in the kitchen. Doc, who was at the head of the table was acting out a Raynos vs. Stormsworder battle with his models. Much to Jamie's dismay; seeing as Jamie always wanted Doc to be more mature. The team had decided to give Jamie the morning off from cooking breakfast, and eat out they were waiting on Brad now. Who oddly enough was the last to wake up, he is usually up around 6:30 the same time Jamie is.

"Heya Brad!" Leena chimes cheerfully  
Brad only replies with a distracted good morning. He then walks over to Bit who had been entranced at how silly Doc can get with is zoids. When he looks up at Brad, he sees that Brad is holding and empty shampoo bottle.

Bit speaks up "You smell pretty?"  
"That's because I had to borrow some of Leena's shampoo!" replies Brad angrily  
"You did?" questions Leena  
"Ode d'strawberr....?

Bit doesn't even get enough time to finish before Brad gives him a few lumps. Quietly Jamie chuckles. Because he knows he was the one who had finished off Brads shampoo

"Alright people" interrupts Doc "where are we eating today?"  
"Can I choose?!?" Leena beckons the crew  
"Fat Chance" Yells Bit from the floor  
"Let's go to the Steak and Bake" says Brad  
"That sounds good" says Jamie

"Ok team, Steak and bake it is" Doc says and heads for the hover cargo.  
Bit and Leena let out a harmonized sigh. For they had their own preferences on where to eat.  
An hour later they arrive at New Helic City. Casually they (or most of them) stroll past the statues of Van Flyheight, Fiona Flyheight, Moonbay, Irvine, Carl and Thomas Shubaltz and other Guardian force heroes. Leena and Bit stop to admire their heroes from so long ago.

"Ahh.... I can't decide who was hotter. Moonbay or Fiona..." relishes Bit.  
Leena a bit hurt that he was drooling over the women tries to make him jealous by pointing out how skillful Thomas was with his Dibison or how much of a manly man Carl was. But to no avail. For Bit had already left and went to catch up with the others

"Whats a girl gotta do to get some attention now a days" fumed Leena  
once at the diner the team is dismayed to find out they are too late for breakfast.

"oh well" sighs Jamie "lunch here is good too" everyone agrees and the feast begins. Once full, the bill for lunch comes.  
Doc. Who is in the bathroom is abandoned with the monstrous bill.  
"Where is everyone?" questions Doc to a waitress.  
"I think they bailed because of this." She answers with a chuckle  
Docs face drops and he explodes with a "GAH!"

Somewhere else in New Helic City, Bit, Jamie, Leena, and Brad are walking around checking out stores. Brad Sees Naomi sitting in a coffee shop and slips away to talk to her. Bit gets distracted by a butterfly and wonders off. Leaving Jamie and Leena all alone. Leena Passes a Designer store where in the window there are two manikins dressed up and position like they are waltzing. Leena sighs out loud, And wonders to herself. 'Will someone ever take me dancing, will someone ask me out?!?' Just them a man destined to be king walks up behind Leena and whispers in here ear.

"you'd look awesome in that"  
Leena whips around to see who it is. When she sees its harry. She freaks out and walks away. 'bleh.... I cant believe how close he was.'

Later, everyone is back at the hover cargo. Jamie, Brad and Doc are watching tv. Leena is showering. And Bit is chilling in the Ligers cockpit. Wondering aloud if his partner would mind him putting a tv and cupholder in there. The Liger growls fiercly letting Bit know that means no. Bit Laughs and grows serious again. Asking the Liger.

"how bout a stronger vulcan rifle?'  
"rrrrroarr..."  
"guess that's a yes" says Bit. "I'll get to it tomorrow. C ya later Liger"  
"grrrrowwwlll"

Walking down the hall towards the kitchen Bit cant help but to overhear Leena taking a shower and he figures he might as well take the opportunity to cause some mischief. He sneaks into the bathroom and flushes the toilet. Which sends a cascade of hot water onto Leena's unsuspecting body. Then turns on the hot water which changed the hot cascade to an icy cold waterfall. Leena couldn't take anymore and comes flying out of the shower with a

"WHO'S MESSING AROUND WITH THE WATER!!!" as this happens she also notices Bit Standing there wide eyed and astonished, she also notices that she has hopped out of the shower completely naked

EEE!  
SMASH!!!  
BOOOM!!  
"BIT U PERVERT!!! I AM GOIN TO KICK UR ASS SO HARD U'LL BE TASTIN MY TOENAILS FOR YEARS!!"

Brad, Doc, and Jamie all sigh and draw straws to see whose turn it is to calm her down. Jamie gets the short one.

As Leena ravaged Bit's Limp body. Jamie walks by covering his eyes with his arm. and a her bathrobe in his free hand.

"Leena... if u keep beatin him senseless he'll never remember not to keep doing this to you."  
"Geez, your right Jamie, next time I will have to only knock him out and not keeping hitting."  
They leave a battered but still breathin Bit on the floor. And go and watch tv,

Later on that night Bit regains conscience, Wondering what happened and why he is on the bathroom floor. He shakes it off and heads for the kitchen again. Once there he pulls out a cup of noodles with a sticky note on it that says "do not eat" at the bottom is big letters that say "L.T" Bit wonders aloud "who is LT? oh well chicken flavored!"

Once cooked he heads for the living room graspin his tasty snack. He is surprised to see that Jamie is still up watching tv. He inquires and Jamie replies "eh... cant sleep." Bit decides to join him and go channel surfing.

"Jamie... who's LT." questions Bit  
"Those are some vague initials, there buddy." Replies Jamie  
"How so?"  
"It could be Lieutenant, Ladainian Thomlinson, Liv Tyler?"  
"oh cool... i dont think any of us are in the military... and the other 2 people are famous so uh... why would their noodles be here?" asks a clueless Bit  
"You idiot! LT is Leena Touros!" Yells Jamie  
Just then an angry Leena Screams out.  
"BIT!!!!!!!!"  
"Run man!" urges Jamie  
Bit finishes the noodles and runs for is Liger. But jus as he enters the hanger Leena cuts him will a well delivered clothesline, Jamie looks down the hall listening to the pummeling Leena is handing out, Then looks at the empty cup of noodles, shakes his head and goes to bed.

Then next morning everyone except Bit is sitting at the table. Eating their breakfast. Brad asks Leena

"Is he still able to move?"  
"yeah" Replies a seemingly disappointed Leena  
"kool... as long as we don't need to look for a new team mate"

END

So this is a really old story that i guess ill try to finish... man... i feel like this fic is a long lost child of mine... please review and help me n lil jimmy here get better acquainted :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own zoids... if i did... i would mos def have a liger... cuz they rock my socks... :D

On with the story...

* * *

*An Offseason Battle*

"Ok team today you are facing the North Team" Says an excited Doc.  
"what!? how is that possible? We shouldn't face another team for atleast few weeks" Complains Leena  
"how do you figure?" asks doc.  
"When you move upto class S you have a year off." Says a puzzled Jamie  
"true" answers Doc "but someone challenged us to an off-season battle, and when have we ever said 'NO' to a challenge?" he give a cheesy smile to put the at ease... but it didn't work

"We never have time to say 'NO' because you always except for us dad...." Fired back Leena  
"She's right Dad"  
Everyones head had whipped around to see Leon and Naomi standing in the doorway of the tactics room  
"Eh... She is jus scared her crap heap of a gun sniper will get shredded" replies a cool Naomi  
"what are u doin here ya flaming red whore!?" Shouts Leena "and besides my gun sniper isn't that bad"  
"You guys are good... I didn't even hear you come in" adds Bit with a quirked eyebrow  
"I still have my key" answers Leon  
"what are you two doing here anyway?" questions doc  
"Brad invited us to watch" replies Leon  
"how did you know I accepted the North Teams challenge?" asks Doc  
"As a mercenary I was extremely resourceful. And I still am."  
"but why the Fluegal team??????" Leena and Jamie and Bit harmoniously Chirp  
Brad keeps his cool thru the interrogation and replies "I invited Harry, Jack sisko, and the Tasker sisters too."  
"You What? I'm gunna ki...." Leena was cut off by an eccentric Harry  
"LEENA MY LOVE!!!, ITS BEEN FAR TOO LONG"  
"not long enough" mutters Leena

"Hey everyone!" sing the tasker sisters gracefully  
"Hullo" Jack says lazily he steps right around Harry (whose grand entrance has been interrupted and shakes Brads hand) the tasker sisters also join the group and start talking it up with a relieved Leena.  
"A-HEM! We will catch up later but right now can I get everyone out of the tactics Room! WE'RE TRYIN TO PLAN HERE" shouts Doc.  
"oh yea... I nearly forgot..." says bit  
"you guys make yourself at home the battle will take place in an hour." Says Jamie

With everyone gone Doc explains that the north team is using a cannon tortoise as a fixed sniper somewhere on the field with an extremely volatile hybrid cannon "WHAT?" Jamie, Bit and Leena all ask surprised  
"this will be easy those things are slow as mud." Says Leena  
"he will be but who else is there doc?" asks Jamie  
"A Stormsworder, A Rev raptor, and A Iron Kong"  
"This sounds like its gunna a tough one" says a skeptical Bit  
"we can take em" says Brad

The hover cargo moved safely out of range of the battle field  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Danger! The area within a 20 mile radius is now a designated zoid battle field"  
"Danger! All unauthorized personnel must Evacuate the area" repeats the judge  
"Area scanned!"  
"Battle field set up!"  
"The Blitz Team versus The North Team"  
"Battle mode 0982!"  
"Ready!"  
"Fight!"  
Immediately after the judge starts the battle the other team disappears!

"uhh.... How do we fight an invisible enemy?" shouts Leena  
"I kinda forgot to tell you guys... they can cloak..." Reluctantly answers Doc.  
Sweat beads drop everywhere... and Leon finally chokes out "Real nice dad."

"we'll jus have to fight fire with smoke" answers Brad  
"we what now?" says an overly confused Bit  
"It's a metaphor, He means we will fight there cloaks with a smoke discharge from the Shadow Fox." Concludes Jamie  
Leena and Bit stand guard while Jamie soars above, the shadow fox lets out a loud howl and blankets the entire field with smoke so thick you cant see.  
"Now guys run for cover!" says Brad  
"Right!"  
"Jamie draw their fire and try to find out where its coming from" shouts Doc from the hover cargo.  
"I'm on it!" replies Jamie  
Jus then 2 blasts from the hybrid cannon blaze past the Raynos  
"27 degrees East 10 degrees South" says Jamie  
"Where?!?" this time its Leena turn to be confused.  
"In the hills" fumes Jamie 'why are my team mate so illiterate...'  
"O..... i'm on it" Leena is the first to leave the cloud of smoke and strikes down the hidden cannon tortoise and to her delight the cloaking field also falls with the doomed turtle. Now exposed Jamie, Brad, and Bit select a target and strike.  
Jamie gets hit with some shells from the Stormsworder and starts into a nosedive  
And at the last second a Sonicboom and the Wild Eagle is here to help.

"HAHA!! Trying to go one on one with me! You should be ashamed to think you are good enough!" laughs the Wild Eagle  
Bit and brad have taken on the Iron Kong, and Leena has discovered the whereabouts of the missing Rev Raptor.

"HEH HEH... you are soooo toast...." Laughs Leena her hands tightly grasping the trigger  
the rev raptor pilot only lets out a whimper...

"Strike laser claw" Bit and Brad Yell in unison and we see the Iron Kong Slump forward in defeat  
"Wild weasel unit! TOTAL ASSAULT" Leena's zoid then opens up and lets loose a cascade of wildly aimed shells. And the Rev Raptor is blow away  
Crash! Down comes the Stormsworder and the North Teams final zoid.

"I'm the Wild Eagle..." re-iterates a confident Jamie

"The battle is over! The battle is over!" interrupts the judge  
"The winner is..... THE BLITZ TEAM"  
"YEAH!" Shouts Leena in triumph

Later on Doc orders pizza, Chinese food, and other delights to feed the teams and to have some good times. (cut to montage of laughter and games, and a mad Harry who cant seem to get to Leena)

"Good night Naomi" says Brad who has a slight smirk in expectation of a good night kiss  
"I know what your looking for cowboy" says an also smirking Naomi  
they connect in a most awaited kiss (since like Naomi's first episode)  
"call me" says brad  
"I will" replies Naomi and they hug and part for the night.  
Doc and Bit have gone to sleep for the night leaving Jamie to clean and pick up a drunken Leena of the floor.

"Come on Leena easy does it" Jamie lays her into bed and starts on his way out when he hears Leena Mumble "Good night Bit my love" and then kisses nothing but air. Jamie chuckles to himself but also cant help but wonder if it was the Sake talking or Leena.

He decides to let it go... atleast for now

END

* * *

well... another chapter.. this one was a lil more exciting... tell me what you thought... Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own zoids... it would be wicked awesome tho...

So i was chattin with cohort (carrie the ninja) figured id drop her name in here jus for kicks n giggles... anyhoo she once again is the catalyst in gettin me to do somethin i normally wouldnt do so i jus wanna say thanks to her

* * *

*when it all falls down*

Around midnight the ever hungry Bit Cloud cruises into the kitchen looking to score some cookies. He finds some chocolate chip cookies that reads DO NOT TOUCH... L.T. and has flash backs of who LT is and puts them back with a slight shudder. Instead he grabs some Oreo's that are labeled "Jamie" he walks into the living room and flicks on the tv. This awakens Jamie who walks into the living room and sees Bit eating his Oreo's. Jamie quietly Fumes 'You spikey haired...son of a...'  
Just then a devious plan flares into the young strategy experts mind.  
"Heh... heh... heh..., I'll show him to buy his own cookies" he then takes Leena's cookies and hides em.  
Leena head pops off the pillow... Her cookie senses are tingling! She thinks to herself 'Bit has made off with them again. I'm gunna pound him good.' She storms into the kitchen and sees her senses are right... her chocolate chip cookies are missing. Hearing the tv on she speeds for the living room and punches Bit hard in the head.

"Ow! What Hell was that for?" asks a puzzled Bit.  
"You Jerk! You ate my cookies didn't you!" shouts Leena  
"No! these are Jamies, I figured he wouldn't mind and I could buy him some more tomorrow"  
"O.... sorry..."  
"You really need to calm down. Why do you always assume when something is wrong its my fault"  
Leena pauses... "because it usually is you"  
"B.S!" explodes Bit. Whose head is still throbbing from the hit ever since the day I got here you have been blaming stuff on me"  
"AND I SUPPOSE I AM JUS SUPPOSE TO LAUGH ALONG WHEN YOU SAW ME NAKED THE OTHER DAY!" Fired back Leena  
"well no. but you went a little overboard!"  
"Like Hell I didn't!  
"I WAS OUT COLD FOR HOURS!"  
"And you deserved it"  
"what ever... I'm going to bed" Bit walks past Leena nearly making her fall as he pushes her out of the way. He also mutters the F-bomb as he goes past her and this makes her unintentionally tense up. She trips him and Bit who has had just about more than enough physical abuse regains his footing and swats at her, connecting with her face.

"What the hell!? I am a girl! You cant hit me." Shouts Leena  
"What ever... you sure can hit like a man." Replies Bit, who is still in somewhat of a defensive posture, Leena Throws a right and Bit dodges grabs her Hand and twists it behind her back and knocks her to the floor.  
"Leave me the hell alone." Demands Bit. Leena only grunts in reply. Bit eases off of her and walks away.

A Few minutes Jamie walks in, who until now was out of sight waiting to see the almost comic scene of Leena pummeling Bit. He had not idea that his little scheme would trigger such and event  
"Hey Leena....." Jamie says shyly, trying to hide his guilt  
"Hey there Jamie, Whats got you up so late?" questions Leena  
"I thought I heard shouting?"  
"Must have been a dream" says Leena who is trying her hardest not to cry  
"Yea... maybe"  
"well I'm off to bed, Good Nite Jamie"

She walks away putting on her bravest smile and head for her room. Jamie who is now feeling terrible about what he's caused decides to go to sleep too. Hoping by tomorrow they can all laugh about it.

The next morning she awakes just in time to see Doc putting the hover cargo back into the base. Leena sadly walks to the bathroom and lazily starts her morning routine. With a sigh she replays last nights argument in her mind. It moves her to tears and they fall in silence with the already running shower water. Weeks pass before Jamie notices that neither Bit or Leena have spoken a word to each other. He couldn't let this continue knowing what he knows. He walks to Leena's room where he hears muffled sobs. The lights are dim and semi sad love music is playing quietly. He knocks at the door

"Leena? Can I come in?  
"Oh... sure Jamie" says a surprised Leena who was in the corner of her room looking at a photo of her and Bit. She dries her tears and hides the photo in a book she is pretending to read.  
"Leena are you ok?"  
"Yea. Why do u ask?"  
"well..." Jamie pauses and draws in a breath. "you haven't talk to bit for weeks."  
"sure I have..." says Leena trying to smile  
"yea. A few mumbled hello's and hmm's... hardly a conversation"  
"I know..." Leena starts but gets choked up  
"That arguing I heard. It was you and Bit wasn't it" asks Jamie sounding as innocent as he could  
"Yea... I really screwed up. I blamed him for something he didn't do, and we started throwing back words at each other and screaming."  
"I see" that's all Jamie can say...  
"Maybe those word have always been on his mind..." ponders Leena  
"Maybe he was jus having a bad night." Jamie says trying to reassure her  
"I dunno"  
"Look I'll talk to him" volunteers Jamie "I'll see how he feels"  
"Would you really?" Leena Perks up, hope glistening in her Amethyst eyes  
"Sure, it's the least I can do" answers Jamie thinking to himself "maybe I can still fix what I have broken'  
"thanks Jamie. You're the best"  
They embrace and Jamie goes in search for Bit.

END

Woo... this one was a tuffie...itz kinda short too and it probably still needs some work... Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Dont own zoids

this is gettin hard... i am only on chapter 4! ==== yeah this is right about where i quit 2 years ago lol

* * *

*The Union*

Later that Day, Bit is in the hangar, figuring out ways to improve himself and the Liger. And at the door of the hanger stands Jamie still unnoticed.  
'almost in the clear' thinks Jamie to himself "hey Bit. What ya doin?" the words come out shaky and Jamie clears his throat.  
"Tryin to improve the Ligers sensors. Last battle was a bit scary not knowing where they were." Answer Bit answers nonchalantly "what are you doin?"  
"Nothing... well actually I was wondering. Is something wrong? You haven't said some much as two words to Leena over these past few weeks.  
"Hmm... well now that u mention it. We did get into a big fight a weeks ago." And Bit proceeds to go into details almost identical to the ones Jamie heard from Leena.  
"I dunno Jamie... I think I definitely over reacted and now Leena probably hates me"  
"I dunno Bit why don't you jus go talk to her?" Jamie asks innocently  
"You think I should?"  
"most definitely!"  
"How bout you partner?" asks Bit to the Liger  
"rrrrowwwr" it lets out a soft growl of agreement  
"Well then its settled. Thanks for bringin me to my senses Jamie"  
"no prob"  
Bit walks out and as soon as he is out of sight Jamie breaks into a dance (kinda like the cabbage patch kid) and then moonwalks out of the hanger.

Wandering throughout the halls of the Toros base, Bit finally finds Leena in the exercise room on a treadmill. She is in black sweat pants and a white tank top, though she isn't dress to impress, Bit is impressed anyway.

"Leena" calls Bit from the doorway. She looks up and hops of the machine and stops it.  
"Yes"  
after a long pause they both simultaneously say "I'm sorry..."  
"I was totally out of line" answer Bit first  
"Me too, I should of asked before I hit you" replies Leena  
another long silence occurs and both cant stand it  
'Have I really run out of things to say?' wonders Bit in his mind  
'I jus wanna kiss him' runs through Leena's mind  
Leena stares Deep into Bits Aquamarine eyes her Amethyst eyes pleading for an answer of what to do next. She gets in nicest way when Bit draws her into a warm embrace. And those three small words she had been fantasizing about rings into her ears.

"I love you Leena"

He places his hand on her chin and tilts her head slightly upward, And kisses her. Leena who had her eyes closed opens them, still entranced by his beautiful eyes. Hesitates for a second, and then draws him closer to her and kisses him again. This time opening her lips and allowing Bits tongue to explore the confines of her mouth.

They break for the sake of air and Leena then grabs a hold of reality again and searches for answers to the questions that have been burning in the back of her mind for the last few weeks now.

"So what do you really think of me?" Leena pleaded  
"I think you are a beautiful talented pilot"  
"oh..." Leena seemed a bit sad.  
"lemme finish...." Protests Bit who can tell she is disappointed by the shortness of his reply. "you fun to be with, easy to get along with, aslong as I stay away from your food"  
Leena chuckled in agreement  
"And I wouldn't chose anyone else over you."  
"So you don't really think I'm too manly?"  
Bit steps back analyzes her physique for a few seconds and replies  
"Definitely not"  
"Thank you" Leena replies with a tear of joy streaming down her face.  
And they connect in kiss so sweet it seems as if it was something from a sap movie.  
"One last thing..." Leena jus had to know "Does this mean you are mine?"  
"Yes" answers Bit Firmly "Forever"

The next day everyone was sittin in the tactics room...  
"ok today I decided to let you choose... Harry challenged us to a battle" announced Doc.  
"Really? How unlike you Doc." Teases Jamie  
"Wow... what are we gaining from this again?" asked a skeptical Brad.  
"30x the normal prize money" answers doc slyly  
"I'm in" replies Brad quickly  
"ehh I could use some cash. I owe Brad Shampoo and Jamie new cookies" says Bit 'I also wanna get something nice for Leena' thinks Bit to himself  
"Ok sounds good... but..." Doc pauses  
But what Leena pipes up with aggravation coming through her clinched teeth. She knows whats coming next  
"If by some chance we lose though... you owe Harry a date Leena" says Doc  
"EEEWWW! No way don't accept!" explodes Leena  
"too late" calls Brad who has slipped around Doc and sent a reply to Harry, Leena bowls Poor Doc over and pounds on Brad  
"YOU FOOL!!!! WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT!!!"  
and all Brad can say is "Soo much Prize money...."  
"YOU ASS!!!"  
"Don't worry Leena..." cant nobody beat us, says Bit smugly  
"You'd better hope you are right..." Leena Growled

The next day on the battle field...

"Leena my sweet! I will see you tonight" yells an over confident Harry  
"ARRGG!! CAN IT HARRY!!" fires back Leena

"Blitz Team Vs. the Champ Team"  
"Battle mode 0982"  
"Ready"  
"Fight!"

Without wasting a minute Leena opens fire on the Champ Team.  
"Total Assault!"  
that took care of Sebastian and Benjamin and reduced Harry to half power.  
Sweat beads fall from everyone. Its appears she forgot murder is illegal in these battles  
And before Leena can wind up for another volley. Bit and the Jager take Harry down and hightail it just incase she fires anyway.

"The Battle is over"  
"The Winner is the blitz team"

"I will have my revenge Bit!" cries desperate Harry "you will pay!"  
Bit shudders a bit. But little does he know how serious Harry was this time.

Later on that evening the Blitz Team enjoys a night out on the town in Romeo City. Brad invites Naomi along, its really no secret that they like each other. Once at the restaurant, they all sit. Doc at the head of the table of course, Jamie sits to his right and Bit to his left. Naomi skips a seat and thinks Brad will sit next to her but Brad can't stand how Bit eats and sits facing Naomi. Leena who is out of choices on where to sit plops next to Bit. Trying to act upset about this but inside she is very happy.

A few blocks away a slightly drunken Harry wobbles around town. Eventually he passes the same restaurant the Blitz Team is dining at he peers into the window only too see Leena having the time of her life amongst Friends, Family and Bit!

* * *

End

Uh oh!!! someones gettin angry!! Reviews... if ur not too busy... pleaz?


End file.
